codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
In Search of Sissi
In Search of Sissi is the 29th episode of season 5 and the 124th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in , where Lyoko-Warriors are in a class with Mrs. Meyer. Then appears Mr. Delmas, and says to Sissi's clone she has to go to his office because his mother came. The Lyoko-Warriors are surprised, because they have been able to fool Mr. Delmas with the , but they don't know if Sissi's mother will perceive anything. Sissi's clone and the principal go out of the class, and Jeremy says that they too must leave. Aelita tells Mrs. Meyer who is unwell, and Odd and Jeremy say they will Aelita accompany to the infirmary. Ulrich decides to stay in class to avoid suspicion. In the office of the principal, Mr. Delmas says Sissi's clone that has been her mother. The clone makes stupid comments, and Mr. Delmas says "Léonie, I told you that our daughter is a little weird lately". Sissi's mother asks Sissi's clone what happens with her, and asks if she are in love with some guy. Sissi's clone doesn't respond, and then enters in the office. She says that Aelita and her friends have manipulated Sissi's brain, and it seems that she now has no brain. Sissi's clone says: "It is true that I have no brain, I'm a virtual program randomly generated with an artificial consciousness". Automatically, Sissi's mother tells her husband: "Jean-Pierre, I want to know more about that Aelita". The Lyoko-Warriors meet at the Factory, Jeremy tells Yumi that Sissi's mother came to school, what they have to do the mission in the Digital Sea now. Everyone agrees, and Jeremy virtualizes his friends in Sector 5. With the Skid, they go out of the Sector 5 and enter into the Digital Sea. In the Digital Sea, Ulrich says, "Now what?" and Jeremy says it should send to Aelita's cabin the program data containing Sissi's brain. Aelita said to have a trail, and start looking. In Kadic, Mr. Delmas, his wife, Sissi's clone, and Jim go with Taelia to Aelita's room and find it empty. Jim says they can look for Jeremy, but Jeremy's room is also empty. The same applies to the room of Ulrich and Odd. Taelia says they should call the police, and Mr. Delmas said that now is not necessary. In the Digital Sea, suddenly everything becomes red, X.A.N.A. attacks with s to stop them with the search. Aelita launches the Nav Skids and Yumi, Odd and Ulrich start fighting. Odd and Ulrich destroys two Kongres, but Yumi is surrounded. Then Jeremy tells Aelita to launch a torpedo, as he has improved the main cabin of the Skid and Aelita can also launch torpedoes. Aelita shoot a torpedo to the Kongres who are attaching Yumi, and she returns with Ulrich and Odd. In Kadic, Sissi's mother says they have to investigate Aelita, and Mr. Delmas says she's Odd's cousin. Then they decide to call Odd's parents, to verify that. Jeremy activates a program through Sissi's clone to know what happens in Kadic, and discovers that Mr. Delmas wants to call Odd's parents. Then Jeremy informes Odd of this, and think it should distract Sissi's parents. In Kadic, Mr. Delmas gets a call from Mrs. Meyer who tells him to go quickly to the science building, as she has a problem. But really she was Jeremy. Mr. Delmas decides not to call Odd's parents and go to the science building. In the Digital Sea, the Lyoko-Warriors are winning the Kongres, then Aelita finds something on her screen. Jeremy says that it's the trail of Sissi's brain and they have to go there. Odd destroys the last two Kongres, and the Nav Skids return to the Skid. Then Aelita goes with the Skid to Sissi's brain, and they find a bubble with the virtual image of Sissi. In Kadic, Mr. Delmas and Jim arrive at the science building and enter a class, where Mrs. Meyer is. Mr. Delmas says: "What's the urgency?" and Mrs. Meyer says she has not spoken to him. Mr. Delmas said she had telephoned him, and Mrs. Meyer says she has left her mobile at home. Mr. Delmas don't understand nothing, and Jim says he believes they have been deceived. In the Digital Sea, Aelita goes with the Skid to Lyoko's Ice Sector with Sissi's brain in a tractor beam, a new program that allows external traveling objects with the Skid. On Lyoko, Aelita leaves the Skid and tap the bubble, and then the bubble disappears. Jeremy says the program is working and places Sissi's body in the scanner and activates the program. Meanwhile, Aelita goes with the Skid to the Sector 5 and all return to the Factory. Jeremy activates a program, and down to the Scanner Room where the other Lyoko-Warriors are. Everyone is waiting, and the scanner opens and Sissi goes out… and falls. Then Sissi opens one eye and says: "What happened?" and get all happy to have recovered Sissi. In the laboratory room, the Lyoko-Warriors tell Sissi everything that it has happened, and about the clone. Sissi says she now understands what happened with William. Odd tells Sissi that she must promise not to reveal anything, and she accepts. Jeremy tells Sissi that she should go to Kadic, because his mother has come. In Kadic, Mr. Delmas is about to call Odd's parents, when Sissi's clone disappears. Jim sees the clone disappear, and starts screaming. Then the real Sissi says she's there, and well. Sissi's parents embrace her and Sissi's mother asks: "Can you tell me why you went?" and Sissi says, "That was because I'm in love with a boy from the Academy, but I'm now back to normal living. I don't want to worry you". Taelia says, "That's it? Is not this weird? Find out what happens". Mr. Delmas says Taelia he must return to class now, and she goes out mad. Gallery Episode124.jpg|The Skid at the Digital Sea looking for the Sissi's brain. Sissi in the Factory.jpg|Sissi in the Factory. ca:A la recerca de la Sissi es:En busca del cerebro de Sissi fr:À la recherche du cerveau de Sissi it:Alla ricerca del cervello di Sissi pt:À procura do cérebro de Sissi Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes